Short Hello, Long Goodbye
by loco4lupin2011
Summary: Michelle is now almost 18 and will be going away to college, away from her family, friends, and mostly away from San Francisco...
1. Chapter 1

I am Michelle Tanner, I will be 18 in November, I will be leaving for college in 3 days.  
I plan to major in Journalism with a minor in American Sign Lanuage .

i spent all of my junior year applying and reapplying to dozens of colleges, and I was accepted to Berkley, Baylor, and the University of Illinois. My dad had hoped I would choose Berkley because it was close to home, Baylor is closer than Illinois. I researched my options, and decided that University of Illinois would be the best for me.

I walked downstairs, dad was sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee, my step mom Sara was standing at the stove flipping pancakes. "Hi mom." I said grabbing a glass and then the juice out of fridge. "Are you all packed?" She said smiling at me, before flipping the last pancake onto a plate. "I have a few more things to grab before I finish the last tote. My dad handed me his credit card, and the car keys. "The Focus is yours, just be careful, I'll drive you to Champaign, and I'll fly back." He said kissing me on the side of head. " I'm going to run to Hobby Lobby, and a few other places." I said taking the keys from the counter, and turned to see my little brother Noah come into the kitchen in his school uniform. "Hi sissy, are you leaving now?" He said going to the table. "No not yet, I'm going to the store, I'll be back before you get out of school." I said smiling at him "Love you sissy." He said running up and wrapping his arms around me, I bent down to his level, he was 5, starting Kindergarten, I was starting college, my sister Kaedence was starting Nursery school, it was wierd, we were all growing up, Stephanie is married and lives in Modesto, DJ and Steve are still together and have 3 boys.

I left and arrived back home, it was starting to get dark out, I walked into the house, and as I turned on the light, everyone jumped out at me. I fell backwards on my butt, and almost dropped my bags in the process. I was happy to see everyone, Vickie came back from Chicago with her little girl, Aunt Wendy, Joey, and daniel were there. Lots of hugs, well wishes, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Derek and Lisa standing behind me. When the party was over, I made it a point to go find Aaron, Dad said he was invited but he never showed up.

I knocked on his apartment door, he opened it wearing a towel, "the party, I completely forgot babe, come in."He said stepping aside to let me in, I told my dad that I probably wouldnt be back and not to wait up, Aaron was in the National Guard, and would be staying in California before moving on to base. Aaron and I had been together since 7th grade, and not off and on, we have been together the entire 5 and a half years. We had talked about giving our selves to each other, but never really went through with it. I opened my eyes and the sun was coming through the window, I had no regrets, I slid out of bed reaching for my clothing, I slipped into the bathroom, and then out the door, I knew he would call me later.

I arrived back home and slipped into the kitchen before anyone else was up, I put breakfast together and waited for the family to join me... My dad was the first, then my little brother, and soon the rest of the family joined. My step mom and little brother cleared the table, as I went upstairs to finish packing, I finished around 5:00, and went down to see if I could help make dinner, which I was shooed away. "I'm gonna take a drive, I'll be back in a little while." I said taking my car keys. 


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped the car, and put it in park. I walked up 3 rows, 4th plot in. Looking down, I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "Kimberly L. Gibler" Jan 19,1977- Nov 9,2003." I sat down and chatted with her, I heard someone walking up behind me. "How did I know this is where I'd find you." I heard as I turned to see DJ standing behind me. "She was suppose to be here for this, Why?" I said tears streaming down my face. "I asked the same question about mom, and I never got an answer, Its a pain that will never go away, and some say it gets easier." She said helping me up from the ground. "I need to go see Ramona before I leave, do you think Mrs Gibler would mind me stopping by?" I said "I think She would love it, and Ramona would too, she is getting so big, plus I think seeing her god mama would bring a smile to her face.

I got in the car and grabbed my cell phone making a quick call, and then set out to pay a visit to Mrs Gibler, and my beautiful god daughter. Ramona came right to me, It was getting close to her bedtime, "Would you like to rock her to sleep, I know you're going to be leaving tomorrow, and I know it will be months before you come back, but please dont be a stranger, you're the only mama she will ever know, and She loves you." Mrs Gibler said handing her to me. I rocked and sang to that precious little girl, I saw how much she looked like Kimmy, and my heart broke because she would never know her mom like I did, but I loved on her as much as I could before I put her in her crib. Mrs Gibler stood in the doorway, I turned to her "I'm sorry I didnt come sooner, I didnt want to impose, but she's the only thing I have left of my sister, but the memories." I said before she walked up to me, and put her arms around me. "She loved you, even after she got sick and she knew time was short, her love never faultered, please dont be a stranger, you are welcome to stop by any time, you dont have to call, Ramona needs her mom, and since Kimmy isnt here, you are the next best thing." She said before handing me a photo album. "Kimmy wanted you to have this, I added more photos of each time you have come to see her." She said giving me another hug.

I arrived home after 8, my dad and sara were sitting in the living room watching TV, the kids were asleep. "Did you have a nice visit with Ramona?" Dad said looking up at me. "Yeah, I cant believe how much she has grown in just a few months since I last saw her, I am going to go take a shower, and look at the album Kimmy left me, and go to bed, good night." I said heading up the stairs.

I woke up the next morning, looking around, my room was looking bare, I looked at the frame sitting on my shelf, one of me and Kimmy, shortly before the cancer took her, we took Ramona to the zoo, we stopped and I had a bystander take a picture, You could see it in her eyes that she was in pain, but her smile never faded... I heard someone running up the attic stairs, Pretty soon my younger siblings jumped on my bed, I turned and smiled at them, I thought about how they would be effected when I left tonight. "Sissy, are you leaving?" Kadie asked me.  
"Tonight princess, but today sissy is gonna hang out with you guys." I looked over and realized Aaron's mp3 player was sitting on my nightstand. "I wonder what mama is making for breakfast, head on down, I will be there in a few minutes." I said shooing the littles out of my room, I threw on a pair of shorts and a tshirt, and put the last of my pictures in the totes before lugging them downstairs. "I have to run something to aaron and I will be back shortly." I said walking into the kitchen. Dad looked over at me, "We are leaving at 6:00, are you still taking the kids to the park?" He said smiling at me. "Yeah, I shouldnt be too long, i just need to take his MP3 back to him." I said taking my keys from the hook and walked out of house.


	3. Chapter 3

I got to aaron's, his apartment was pretty packed up, he would soon be moving on to base.  
He greeted me with a kiss, I handed him his mp3. We sat together for a few minutes, before he pulled me into the bedroom, I again regretting nothing, by the time we were done, it was already 10 am, I needed to get back to take my littles out. I watched him sleep soundly next to me, I realized it would be the last time we slept in the same bed. I slid out, grabbed my clothes and headed back to my house.

I took the kids to see Shark Tale, and then we went and had mcdonalds in the park before I took them back to dad. It was going on almost 4 when we arrived back, Noah was almost asleep, Kadie was out cold. I carried them in one by one, Noah clinging to me like he did when he was a baby. I savored it before allowing my step mom to take him. "We should start packing the car, We'll grab dinner on the road." Dad said within an hour, the car was packed down with my totes. I went and stood in the living room, savoring my last few moments at home, thats when the front door flew open, and in walked Uncle Jesse, Aunt Becky, Joey, Aunt Wendy, Steph and DJ. One last moment with my family.

Before I knew it, I was staring as 1832 Gerard Street faded behind me, We got into Champaign a day early, and got a hotel room, the next morning We went shopping for what I had left on my shopping list before moving in. At 1pm,I was ready to move into my dorm room. I was rooming with 2 other girls, one was a Sophomore and the other a freshman like myself.

After meeting Adrienne, I started moving totes in, in 45 minutes I had all the totes moved in, and was starting on the stuff I had bought after arriving... I took the bed in the corner, Adrienne was closer to the door, and our other roommate who Adrienne knew personally would be moving in later today, and we left her bed alone. Dad and Sara helped me turn my bed into a loft, Sara helped me put all my pictures into the frames, and soon it was going on 5, and their flight left at 7:45. Dad wrapped his arms around me. "I am so proud of you, you have come so far. We love you." He said holding me a bit tighter. "We'll call you when we get home." Sara said Then she looked at Noah who was standoffish the entire time. I turned to Noah, who had tears in his eyes. "Hey Buddy, you Ok?" I said knowing it was going to be hard for him, we were very close. I bent down to his level, he put his arms around me, it broke my heart to see him so sad. "I'll see you in a few weeks, and I'll call you every night and read to you over the phone, I promise." I said holding him, I could feel his tears on my neck. "Hey, be brave ok, Dont let Kadie see you sad, we have to be brave now." I said, he dried his tears and smiled back at Kadie. "Come hug sissy, we have go home." He said. Kadie wasnt so easy to console, I gave her some loves, before my dad had to carry her out.

I sat down in my desk chair and looked around. Adrienne who had left the room returned "I'm sorry, I hate goodbyes, and your little brother looked so down, it was breaking my heart." She said. "I'm going to walk down and get my room key, I still havent done that. I'll be back" I said walking out of our room. When I came back, I noticed more totes were in the room, my other roommate was moving in. "Hi, I'm Lindsey." She said with a huge smile. "Michelle." I said smiling back at her I looked over, and noticed someone had made my bed, I must of had an odd look on my face. "Sorry, it's a habit, I hope you dont mind." She said handing me Pinkie. "No it's fine, I just hadnt gotten to it." I said. "Adrienne told me you're from California." She said trying to make less awkward conversation.

The next day I spent most of it putting my side of the room together. Lindsey came in from the gym, and picked up a photo from my pile. "She's a cutie, is she yours?" She said holding a picture of Ramona and I. " She's my god daughter, her mother passed away last Fall, She's my pride and joy, my precious angel, and if you look it at the way I do, Yes she's my daughter."  
I said with a smile. 


End file.
